It's not complicated
by GAisHalfOfMyHeart
Summary: First fanfic. AU. Loosely based on the movie "It's Complicated". ADDEK, but the rest of the characters are also included. Please read and review :
1. Fire and water

Okay, first of all, this is my very first fanfiction that I am actually writing. I've been reading for years, so I guess now or never right? Anyway, I got this idea for a story after I watched the movie "It's complicated" with Meryl Streep and Alec Baldwin. I did like the movie, just not the ending.

Anyway, I'm a die-hard Addek lover, so they will be the main couple in this story- however I will also include the other characters and couples.

So secondly, this is totally in my own little universe where Addison didn't sleep with Mark and Derek was never absent, obstacles are going to come their way anyway, just wait.

So Derek and Addison met in college, fell in love, and both left New York to go to Seattle to work, and Mark went with them.

First chapter is VERY short, I know, but just give it a chance. It's not a prologue but kind of.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or "It's Complicated".

**It's **_**not**_** complicated **

**Chapter 1: Fire and water**

They were, and would always be one of _those _couples. One of those couples who were amazing,

amazing so that everyone envied them, and wanted to have a relationship just like it. They were a

couple everyone was jealous of, jealous because they were perfect for each other. The intimacy they shared, shined greatly so that the world was witnesses. Witnesses of true love. She was stubborn, in every single thing she did, and never gave up a fight easily- he was exactly the same, but they were both too stubborn to just give in, even to each other. So they fought, _a lot_, and it was always passionately. Most of the time it involved screaming and yelling, but when they made up- it was incredible, it was like fire and water coming together, and that's what they were: Her flowing red hair, glistening in the wind and in the white hallways of the hospital. Just fire, plain and simple. His deep blue eyes, endless and blue like the ocean - they represented water. And when these two elements of Mother Earth come together, _everything_ comes together. The good and the bad. The passion and the platonic. The hate and especially the love. They were AddisonAndDerek.


	2. Intern Love

Wow, I don't even know where to begin. I had never expected so many reviews, actually I had not really expected any. So wow, I'm so happy that you liked it and enjoyed the very short chapter ;) I am very interested in a beta or whatever it's called, since English isn't my first language and I'm HORRIBLE with commas, but I don't really know how it works. Haha. So if anyone is interested or know who might be, please let me know :) Also, I would love to know if I can do something to make the story more readable? It's just because the chapters look different on here, than in my Word. So, if there's anyone out there who know how to do something about it, or tell me what I'm doing wrong – please :)

Anyway, I already know kind of how the story is going to be built up. I'll start with a few chapters during their intern year, and then go to their resident years and so on.

Well, that's about it. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or It's Complicated.

**Chapter 2: Intern Love  
**

From the very beginning of their intern days, everyone could tell that they were different. Different from the other interns, in a way that was obvious to everyone, but themselves. They were however also just like the rest of the interns: very eager to learn and absorb everything their superior residents taught them. But whenever they had a moment to themselves, they never ceased to get lost in each other. They were in these moments, when they thought no one was watching, more eager- but eager to absorb each other and their love. And they were indeed in love, truly and deeply. The way they were in love was one that neither thought obvious, but it was. Every single employee at the hospital, the top residents and famous attendings, yes, even chief Wilson knew about the love Addison Montgomery and Derek Shepherd shared. The love, the couple thought was secret and hidden. They were unaware of the rest of the world, all they needed was each other.

The rain was pouring down in the midst of the sun, when Addison Montgomery rushed past the front doors of Seattle Grace hospital. She was late and she hated it. Addison Montgomery was never late! She ran through the halls of the hospital in her black Nike sneakers squealing underneath her feet. Even more than she hated being late, she hated how she couldn't wear her heels. She could not stand, not being able to wear what she, along with the rest of New York thought of as her trademark- her damn 12 cm can-easily-kill-someone heels. As she was running through the halls of the hospital, her flaming, red curls bouncing everywhere, a hand suddenly grabbed hers and pulled her into an empty exam room. For a second she was scared, frightened by the sudden movement, but then she met his ocean blue eyes. He slowly covered her mouth with his hand, knowing she would abruptly break the comfortable silence. Addison stared at him, clearly annoyed by now and rolled her eyes before she started talking. 

"Derek, seriously? I'm already late, and Webber will make me do rectals all day if I don't make it in time for rounds!"

Derek just kept looking into her eyes and made a cocky smile, as he ran his fingers through his thick, black, Russel Crowe-like curls.

"It's just that... I haven't seen you since yesterday. I missed you, and well… your sexy ass." He smiled, coyly. Addison just gave him a smirk.

"Well, too bad you were on call last night. Me and my sexy ass were all alone in the apartment, with absolutely nothing to do… or wear."

Derek's face spread into a wide grin as he pictured his wife completely naked in their new apartment. Derek took her hands in his, and as he leaned closer to kiss her, she took her hand on top of his mouth, copying Derek's gesture from just before.

"There's no way, mister, not now! We'll have to make a rain check… later. My boyfriend being horny is definitely not going to be the reason why I'll have my hand up in asses all day long", she said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. As she stepped out of the door Derek smacked her lightly on her ass. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile, with that she was out of the door.

As Derek went to find his resident, he thought to himself, how had a guy like him gotten so lucky? How had he managed to get a girl like her? So out of his league, and yet, so perfect for him. She was like the sun in the sky, like the first drop of rain on a spring morning.

He would probably never really understand what Addison saw in him, but he knew one thing for sure. He was never letting her go.


	3. Intern Days

Okay, new chapter. I spent a really long time on it, and it is also a great deal longer than the previous two. I'm not really that satisfied with it, but I have a bunch of stuff I really have to do, so I figured I would just post it now, and then redo it later or something. Anyway, I'm still really glad that there are people out there who enjoy this story, thank you so much- it really means the world to me :)

And as some of you have seen, I have bumped the rating a little bit due to, well a little language and in coming chapters there will probably be some addek-loving ;)

Last just really thank you for the reviews, they are very inspiring to me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own GA and I don't own the fantastic dialogue from "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head".

**Chapter 3: Intern days  
**

"So, who's presenting?"

Dr. Webber asked his five interns. Every intern raised their hand, and looked at their mentor with eager eyes. Webber rolled his eyes unnoticed by any of the interns, and thought back in time, back to his own intern days. He was now a successful resident, hoping he would someday become chief of surgery at Seattle Grace. His interns pissed him off most days, but even though they had only worked at the hospital for a few months he was already greatly impressed with some of them. The dark haired young man, Shepherd, had shown great interest and knowledge in neurosurgery, and Webber knew his colleague Dr. Martin was anxious to have Shepherd assigned to him. Shepherd's love interest, Montgomery with hair as red as crimson, had also already shown a true gift in the obstetrics field. Webber could tell she would make an amazing gynecology as well. Last, he was truly blown away by Dr. Bailey, the smallest intern he'd ever seen, but also the most powerful and competitive.  
Dr. Miranda Bailey spoke as her resident pointed towards her:

"Rachel Hastings, 28 year old, female, pregnant with twins with TTTS syndrome."  
Richard nodded his head as he proceeded.

"Alright, Dr. Bailey, define TTTS."  
Bailey smiled shyly before answering.

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Conjoined fetal twins."

"Connected by?" Richard asked.

"Blood vessels in the placenta"

"Meaning?"

Miranda Bailey looked around the room, nervously. She knew her medicine, she was smart, a quick learner and really eager to become a good surgeon. But there was one thing she hadn't completely gotten rid of even though many years had passed since she was a band geek in high school. The way she was too self-conscious and shy, was a thing she couldn't always hide. She knew this was a barrier she had to cross to become the successful surgeon she'd always dreamed of becoming. But sometimes it was impossible and she couldn't overcome it. She looked at Dr. Webber with a puzzled face, mumbling something very low to herself.

Addison Montgomery had instantly liked Miranda Bailey. The first time they met, at the mixer for the interns, the two had talked all night. They had of course discussed medicine and the fact that their first day as interns started the following day, but they had also talked about real things. Real things like love and life in general. Addison had opened up to Miranda Bailey the way she definitely did not do. Everyone who knew Addison also knew how strong she was, she never just opened up to people she didn't know, and showed them her weaknesses, especially not people who were going to be her competition. But in general, Addison Montgomery never really let people see trough her, through her beautiful iron skin. She never let people break down the walls she had built up around her, except for well, Derek. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, and instantly she blushed. But the fact was that Addison genuinely liked Miranda Bailey, so as soon as she saw her new friend's minor breakdown, she quickly stepped in to help. As quietly as she could, she whispered the answer into Miranda's ear.  
Dr. Webber looked once more to Dr. Bailey before addressing her again.

"Dr. Bailey?"

Miranda Bailey smiled timidly.

"Meaning… that one twin gets too much blood, the other too little, endangering the lives of both."

"Very good, Dr. Bailey." Webber said before he started explaining to the patient, in a language understandable for not only doctors.

Miranda Bailey let her eyes wander to Addison's. Addison smiled at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Miranda leaned in close to Addison's ear and whispered to her friend.

"Okay, I definitely owe you big time, Montgomery. Drinks later at Joe's?"  
Addison's smile grew and she excitedly nodded, looking forward to her shift ending.

Derek who had witnessed the entire situation, meaning Miranda's breakdown and Addison's smooth rescue. He was proud of her, he was truly proud to have such a great woman as his girlfriend. On their way out of the patient's room, Derek walked up behind Addison and quickly pulled her around a corner where their resident couldn't see them. He smiled into her beautiful green eyes, before she kissed him softly. He kept looking into her eyes before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What you did in there, Addie, was absolutely amazing"

"What?" Addison looked confused, and Derek just kept smiling his trademark smile.

"I mean, the way you helped Miranda. The way you saved her from her little breakdown, and probably from doing sutures in the pit all day."

Addison smiled half-heartedly.

"It was nothing..."

"No, it was truly amazing, Addie. It confirmed what I already knew, that you're a great friend."

Addison blushed.

"Hmm... But why are _you_ so amazed? Seriously, tell me it doesn't turn you on, Derek!"

Derek laughed softly and rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Montgomery. I just like seeing my knowledge being confirmed: that you're a great friend to anyone basically, even when you could've just answered the question yourself and gotten Bailey's surgery."

Addison's cheeks blushed yet again, and turned almost exactly the same color as her hair.

"You're such a girl… " She said.

Derek pouted at Addison, and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"However… also very cute."

Derek leaned in closer to Addison, now only inches away from her. He looked into her eyes before turning to her ear.  
"And also handsome and hunky, and not to point out that I have a-m-a-z-i-n-g hair" He whispered. He pulled away from her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't get too cocky, Shepherd. If you keep this act up, I will most definitely deny you the pleasure of your life, m-e."

Derek pretended to look shocked and as Addison was about to turn around, her eyebrow still raised Derek whispered once again.

"Now, this, this turns me on"

With that she smirked, turned around and walked away catching up to the rest of interns.

Later that day, as the sun had set and the Seattle air was cool and dark, Miranda and Addison made their way over to Joe's, a bar that was just a big a part of the hospital as the ER was. They walked directly over to the bar and got drinks, before finding an empty booth and sitting down.

"So, next drink's on me", Bailey said.

"Miranda, you don't have to, I'm sure you would've done the same for me"

"Well, okay, then shots are on me" she smirked and Addison laughed.

"As long as it isn't tequila, then count me in."

The two women laughed and continued talking, and neither noticed when fellow interns Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Preston Burke and Callie Torres walked into the bar. As Mark and Derek got drinks, Preston and Callie walked over and joined Miranda and Addison.

"What a day!" Callie said exhausted.

"Tell me about it." Burke agreed.

"Yeah, I could've been doing sutures all day, but thanks to this one, I ended up scrubbing in on a freaking awesome TTTS surgery." Miranda excitedly told the rest of table.

Addison looked around at her friends, who were just as exhausted as herself. As Mark and Derek returned with beers for themselves and Burke, and a Martini for Callie, Addison raised her voice over the low conversations.

"Okay, so this is really hard and exhausting right now, but it's going to get better. Seriously, guys, cheer up, we're going to be surgeons some day, and for now we'll just have to drown our worries in each other and well... booze."

Everyone looked up, and before someone could say anything Preston Burke raised his beer.

"To becoming surgeons, the long haul, and to getting drunk!"

Mark Sloan laughed quietly and raised his beer as well.

"Aren't we all forgetting something?"

Derek eyes locked with Addison, and she shook her head, knowing what was coming. Mark spoke up again.

"To getting laid!"

Everyone started laughing, even Burke who was always pretty serious.

"Once a manwhore, always a manwhore, right?" Derek said, as he lightly slapped Mark on his shoulder. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"So the rumors are indeed true."

And true they were. After a mere 10 minutes Mark Sloan had his arms wrapped around a new lady friend, sticking his tongue deeper and deeper down her throat. Miranda shook her head and laughed, as did the rest of the table.

As Derek took Addison's hand and led her out of the bar and into the cab, he spoke softly and quietly into her ear.

"How about we go home and drown a sorrow of our own?"

Addison smirked and raised her eyebrow, knowing this move would instantly turn Derek on. She leaned into him, her hair swirling down on his shoulder.

"Mhmm… I guess I can come to terms with that."

"I hoped you'd say that, if not I would've used my charm and great manners to get into your pants."

"Ah, Dr. Shepherd you think way to highly of yourself. But you know me too well, I'm not one to turn down such great hair…" Addison moved her hand from Derek's chin to his jeans and slowly she started rubbing, and as she did so, his erection grew.

"… And such a big cock." Addison told him with raised eyebrows.

Derek moaned discreetly, and he was more thankful than ever that they arrived in just that moment. He paid the cabdriver, took Addison's hand, and let her upstairs to their apartment, to drown one last sorrow before the sun came up.


End file.
